Son Of A Legend
by homel001
Summary: Jack Marston tries to keep the family name as a rancher, but ends up inheriting his Father's killing streak. Now Jack heads down the road to hell and only a friend can save him from himself. Please read and review.
1. Low Profile

**Son Of A Legend**

_He hadn't been out riding in Cholla Springs since he was a kid. He had spent the last few years in hiding after he avenged his father's death. He was just nineteen when he killed the retired government official. He was so bent on revenge and justice that he completely forgot about himself, his dignity, his independence. He wanted to be a writer, not an outlaw. Watching the body of Edger Ross float away down the river, he turned away and threw away his gloves that were stained in blood. He knew that he was now an outlaw and his only option was to hide._

_However, he wasn't getting younger and he needed to find a way of making some quick and honest cash. Realising that there wasn't a bounty on his head, he put his fears aside and emerged from his hiding place at Rathskeller Fork. The sun was bright, the air was crisp and the mood was set. He knew that the only place to help get him started was at Armadillo, the town where his father once stayed. He packed his things, gathered all the money he had left, mounted his horse and headed off towards his destination. He had a life to rebuild and a legacy to continue with. His name was Jack Marston._

Armadillo didn't change in appearance what so ever. It was still a small, wooden mess of a town when Jack rode in on his exhausted horse. The 24 year old was a little weary of the place as his paranoia swept through his mind. He was convinced that the lawmen were onto him and all he wanted to do was to keep on running. However, he knew that he was exhausted and he still had the right to a room at the saloon. Dismounting his horse, Jack stepped inside the saloon, pushing his fears aside. He couldn't care about the law for now. He just wanted to sleep. As he approached the bar, he to take one thing into account. Marshal Johnson wasn't around anymore which left Armadillo, practically defenceless. He sat there in solace. He was going to be alright.

A few hours later, Jack had knocked back a few shots of whiskey. So far there was no disruptions of any sort. There were still no lawmen and oddly enough, there was now gang trouble. Everything seemed quiet, too quiet and yet somehow, it seemed unsettling to him. Finishing up his last drink, he headed up towards his room. He wasn't going to witness any action for the rest of the day. He knew that if he could get some sleep, then he could press on during the night.

Jack's room was small with a bed at one end and a armoire at the other. Next to the armoire was a chest and small tin bath tub. It looked like crap, but Jack couldn't care less. He placed his bags down on the bed and stepped out onto the wooden balcony. The sun had now began to set and the local prostitutes were out on their local shifts. The sound of drunken ranchers and thugs could be heard downstairs along with the sound of the pianist, playing a tune. Cigar smoke filled the air as it seeped out through windows of the Saloon. The place had become an outlaws paradise.

A local man then approached Jack with a suspicious look on his face. Jack had slumped himself over the balcony when the man stood next to him and tried to attract his attention.

"Say mister, have I seen you before from somewhere?" he asked pointing his finger in Jack's face.

"I don't think we've met friend." Jack replied as he refused to make eye contact with the stranger. "I haven't been here in five years."

"Are you sure?" the stranger confirmed as he scrunched his face. "Because you look very familiar? You look like that legendary gun fighter who died up on the Great Plains? What was his name….John Marston?"

"Well how could I be a dead man?" Jack replied as he lightly chuckled under his breath. "You must be mistaken?"

"Huh, fair enough." the stranger replied as he tilted his cap and turned to leave. "Sorry to bother you mister."

"That's quite alright, friend." Jack replied as he kept his gaze fixed on the sunset. "Have a good evening."

The stranger went on his way and made his way into the bar area, leaving Jack alone to his thoughts. The stars began to appear in the sky as the Moon began to replace the orange glow of the sun. The people were in for a clear night, but as for the long silence, Jack had a feeling that trouble was going to appear real soon. He wanted to keep a low profile until he could make it to the family home at Beecher's Hope. He decided that it was now the time to get his weapons and gear ready.

He fastened his back duster coat and his holster belt before draping his bandolier over his shoulder. He was armed with his father's double-action revolver and he had to make sure that it was fully loaded. He had also brought with him a Henry repeater rifle in which he purchased from a store on his way to Armadillo. The cover of night meant danger and he didn't want to be killed on the spot. Within minutes, he was ready to leave, but he wasn't going anywhere just yet. The sounds of screams echoed from the streets along with the sounds of galloping horses and revolver fire. Trouble had just come into town.

Rushing back out onto the balcony, Jack looked down to see three thugs on their horses rush into town, firing their revolvers in the air. they were very tatty looking, which suggested that they came from a poor area. The middle rider appeared to be dragging a man across the street with a lasso around his neck. Jack could see that the man was on the verge of dying and just had to help him. drawing his rifle, he aimed for the rope that was strangling the man and fired at it. the single bullet, snapped the rope in half and the man was free. Jack leaped from the balcony and landed on the street below, rolling on impact. He attended the man to see if he was alright, but the trouble was far from over.

The rider's had heard the shot and began to back on themselves. Jack was now in their path and if the young Marston didn't act quickly enough, he was sure to get trampled. Pushing the barely conscious man out of danger, Jack drew his revolver and fired at the attackers. The left rider received a bullet in the chest while the other two men took a bullet in the head. The three attackers then fell to the desert road, lying in a pool of their blood. The danger appeared to be over.

After he looted their bodies for spare cash and weapon parts, Jack returned to the injured victim to attend to his wounds. A deep gash formed around the man's neck where the lasso had been digging into him. His heartbeat was faint and he was barely breathing. As Jack knelt beside him, a crowd began to form.

"Someone get the doctor out here!" he shouted as the towns porter rushed towards the doctor's office. "This man's dying!"

Amongst the confusion, the porter returned with the towns doctor. Jack stepped aside as he watched the doctor and few other men, carry the injured man into the saloon.

"This man needs a room to rest in?" the doctor said as the saloon manager stepped out into the seat. "There's no room in my surgery?"

"He can have my room." Jack replied as he offered the vacant space. "I was just about to leave anyway."

"Thank you." the doctor nodded in gratitude as he helped the man upstairs.

Jack mopped the sweat off of his head. So much for keeping a low profile now that everyone saw what he did to the attackers. Now he felt that everybody knew who he was and had no choice but to reveal himself to the people. Sitting back down in the saloon, he poured himself a glass of whiskey and waited for the first person to question him about the incident. So far, no one was interested, that was until a familiar face came along.

The stranger had returned and pulled up a seat infront of Jack.

"That was mighty fine shooting you did there friend." He said, grinning. "Why I haven't seen any fine shooting like that since John Marston was hear, and you tell me that you're not him? Well I gotta' now mister, who are you?"

Jack looked up at the stranger for the first time and looked into his eyes. Finishing his whisky glass, he finally began to speak.

"My name is Jack." He answered. "Jack Marston."

"Jack Marston?" the stranger gasped. "Are you John Marston's son?"

"I am." Jack replied as he got up to leave. "Oh and I appreciate it if you don't tell anyone that I was here. You see, I'm not a gunslinger or a bounty hunter. I'm a rancher and I'm going home."

With that, Jack left the saloon and mounted his horse. Tugging at the reigns, he rode off into the night. He had a farm to run and a name to continue. He was Jack Marston.

**And that was my Jack Marston short. Please read and review it as it may influence my decision to make a second chapter. Thanks.**


	2. Crisis At Warthington Ranch

**Chapter Two**

**Crisis at Warthington Ranch**

**Summary: This is the short sequel to "Son Of A Legend."**** Hopefully it will be better than the first chapter so please read it and let me know if it's good or not before I decide to continue with the short stories. Many thanks guys.**

Hennigan's Stead was a beautiful place. The lush green grass of the meadows made every rider feel happy to even be there. It was In the middle of the summer which meant that it was that time of year where all the ranches would be making their yearly profits. Unfortunately it also meant that the cattle rustlers would be out as well. One ranch that was always under threat in the summer period, was the quaint, friendly settlement of MacFarlane's Ranch. Now under the ownership of Bonnie MacFarlane, the ranch had become a well known place for supplies and cattle. Bonnie had made a good business ever since her father died and it had been always her goal to make him proud. She loved what she had done with the ranch and knew that she could never part with it for love nor money.

She had just finished delivering a wagon full of supplies when she returned to her house at the far end of the ranch. Stepping up onto the decking, she squinted her eyes as the sight of a rider who was approaching the other side of the ranch. She couldn't make any features of the rider as it the Moon casted a shadow upon the rider.

The rider reduced his speed as they slowly approached the house. Bonnie prepared the greet the stranger as she believed that she was about to get involved in some late night delivery business. Stepping down into the main street, she could see that the rider began display some features. She tried to recognise the man, but she couldn't. infact, she had no idea that Jack Marston had appeared before her.

"How can I help you Mister?" she asked. "It is late and I don't usually deal with business at this hour unless it's important?"

"Miss MacFarlane?" Jack replied with a smile. "I don't know if you remember me, but you were a friend of my Father's."

"Oh really?" Bonnie replied, raising a brow. "Well I knew a lot of dead men. I'm afraid you're going to have to refresh my memory a little?"

"John Marston." Jack answered bluntly.

"John Marston?" Bonnie replied as her eyes flew open. "I haven't heard that name in nine years? Yes I use to know him, but sir, may I ask how you knew him?"

"I told you. He was my Father." Jack replied as he dismounted his horse. "I'm Jack."

Suddenly, Bonnie began to remember everything. She had suffered from depression and memory loss ever since her father died. She couldn't remember everything until now. Now, the past came flooding back to her. She began to remember everything.

"Jack Marston?" she gasped. "Is that you? I haven't seen you since you were fifteen? I mean look at the state of you?"

Jack laughed as he yawned ad rubbed his beard. He had been travelling in from Armadillo where he had been involved in the killing of three street thugs. Luckily, he hadn't been chased so far and he didn't intend to stay for long.

"Well when you've been hiding in the desert for five years, you're bound to get a little dirty." He chuckled. "Besides I'm heading home to Beecher's Hope and I was wondering if you could help me out with a few supplies?"

"What ever you need, Mister Marston." Bonnie replied as she invited Jack into the house "But please come in for a drink. You look exhausted?"

Accepting the offer, Jack stepped into the house and took a seat in the living room. He felt good for once but he needed to get going and hoped to avoid any trouble. Bonnie entered the room, carrying a bottle brandy which she kept in a glass cabinet. She wanted to know what Jack had been doing with himself, but as she gazed into his eyes, she could tell that he wasn't up for a friendly conversation. She poured him a glass of brandy and sat down in the armchair opposite him.

"Okay Mister Marston." She said as she sipped from her glass. "What can I do you for?"

"I'm want to manage and run the family ranch again, Miss MacFarlane." Jack explained as he held his class in his hands. "Beecher's Hope hasn't any livestock ever since I had to shut it down, when pa died. I could just use the money to get my life back on track."

"Well you've come to the right place." Bonnie smiled. "You're so much like your Father, Jack. You just want to make him proud and I want help."

"I appreciate it." Jack nodded as he swilled his drink. "I was wondering if you had any cattle left or anything? Obviously I can't take it with me right now, as I don't have the wagon with me. I could use your help Miss MacFarlane. I feel alone and lost right now."

"Well let's see what I got for you to get you started?" Bonnie replied as she stood up to open the door.

Gesturing Jack to follow her, Bonnie headed out of the house and walked down the main street towards the stables. Jack followed closely behind her as he was curious to what she had in mind. As they approached the stables, Bonnie told Jack to wait while she spoke to the one of the farmers. Jack looked around. He still felt a bit apprehensive because he was still in New Austin. He also knew that he had to venture into the dangerous, lawless town of Thieves Landing before he could make it into West Elizabeth. That was why he couldn't carry the cattle. Bonnie returned to him, holding a clipboard with a tatty sheet of paper attached to it.

"This is the order form, Mister Marston." She said. "I can give you Fifty Pigs, A hundred Chickens and Eleven Cows. They'll can come to you by two wagon carts in three days."

"That's fine." Jack agreed. "I got to get going in a minute anyway and get the place cleaned up?"

Just then another person began to enter the ranch. It was the towns Deputy Marshal and he was in a state of despair. Blood trickled down his face and clothes, staining the seat below, His forehead was swamped in sweat. He was about to collapse from exhaustion. He wasn't very old as he appeared to be the same age as Jack. Bonnie rushed over to the injured man and sat him down amongst the hey stacks.

"What happened out there, Jerry?" Bonnie asked him.

"Warthington." The Deputy spluttered. "It's Warthington Ranch. Those god damb Bollard boys have taken it over again. I was on my way back from the Old Bacchus Place when they ambushed me."

"And then what happened?" Jack added.

"They took my horse and told me to tell you that they were going to run the ranch real soon." The Deputy winced as he leant up against his injuries. "Miss MacFarlane, they really do mean it this time!"

"It's Okay Jerry." Bonnie assured. "Calm down now, we'll get you inside and fix you up."

Two workers came over and helped the Deputy towards the Sheriff's Office, Leaving Bonnie and Jack at the pen. Bonnie paced up and down in front of Jack, rubbing her hands in a nervous manner.

"God damb son of bitches!" She growled. "They always take Warthington Ranch!"

"I don't understand?" Jack replied. "What's this all about?"

Bonnie stopped her pacing and looked Jack in the eyes. She tried to get to the message across that the Ranch was in danger. She didn't like to admit that she was frightened for her life.

"For the last year, those Bollard boys have been terrorising the ranch." she explained, taking a deep breath. "They've threatened to kill me, string me up, shoot me, rape me, You name, just so that they can take over ad wreck the place. they've been using the old ranch house at Warthington as their hideout. We've tried evicting them in the past, but they just keep coming back. I don't know what to do anymore, Jack?"

"Don't despair, Miss MacFarlane." Jack replied as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll help you save your ranch."

"How?" Bonnie replied as she tried to hide her tears. "None of us can stop them? It gets worse each month?"

"Then I'll just have to go and teach those bastards a lesson?" Jack said as he whistled for his horse.

"But I thought you were going to Beecher's Hope?" Bonnie cried. "Don't do this Jack. They'll kill you?"

"Look Miss MacFarlane, Pa' may have taught me how to be rancher, but he also taught me a thing or two about defence." Jack stated. "You just go home now and wait for me. Okay. I'll be back real soon."

Then with a kick tug, Jack was off out of the ranch, towards the vicinity of Warthington Ranch. Bonnie watched as he disappeared over the top of the hill. Her nerves began envelop her body. She didn't want lose another Marston.

"Just like your Father." She muttered to herself.

Warthington Ranch was believed the be the most creepiest place in Hennigan's Stead. The house itself had been boarded up because it had been deemed unsafe to those who lived inside it. Across from the house was the abandoned barn which looked even more creepy. It's outer structure was charred and it creaked every time the wind blew threw it. The Moon light glistened through it's small, windows casting a black shadow on the dead ground below. Wolves howled and barked in the distance, adding the atmosphere of the place.

Jack dismounted his horse and quickly made note of all objects that he could use for cover. Unlike the lucky shootout at Armadillo, he plan to plan one just right if he was going to survive it. a small wooden perimeter fence surrounded the barn and huge rock formations were scattered around the ranch. Jack knew that he could use them to his advantage. Crouching towards one of the rocks, he drew his Father's revolver and called out to the gang.

"Hey assholes! Come out here right now! I want to talk to you!"

He then watched was the gang emerged from the barn, with their weapons drawn. They were nothing more than a mere bunch of poor cattle rustlers that were probably just wanted to make some extra money. Never the less, Jack knew that they were vermin and kept his position as he continued to call out to them.

"So you're the boy's who have been terrorising MacFarlane's ranch? Well I see a bunch of pussy's who hide in a barn!"

"Who said that!" replied one of the men. "Show yourself you yellow bastard! No one mock us and thinks he can get away with it!"

"If I want to mock a bunch of Five year old cattle rustlers then I will!" Jack retorted as aimed his revolver at one of the men.

Jack counted five men and quickly assumed who the leader was. His plan was to separate them so he could pick them off one at a time. Now it was his time to shine. Squeezing the trigger, he knocked one of the men down, catching the others of balance.

"Boy's fan out!" the leader screamed. "Find that Son of a bitch!"

As the gang members split up to cover all sides of the barn, Jack moved. This time, he had positioned himself behind the house and had found himself the perfect vantage point. He crouched down onto his stomach and watched as another man came into view. He fired, sending another bullet into the mans left ear, killing him instantly. He now had to move quickly before the other men could spot him.

Two other men approached the back of the barn where their second man had been shot. They were still unaware that Jack was behind the rocks above them. Jack peered from behind the rocks and fired at the two men. He hit one man in chest but missed the other one.

"I see you, you son of a bitch!" the man growled as he climbed the hill towards the rocks.

Luckily Jack was one step ahead of the man. He crept up behind the attacker and stabbed him in the back with his melee knife. He then kicked the man down the hill and wiped the blood off his knife with a cloth which he had on him. It was now the leaders turn. The Gang leader had become frightened that he hid himself in the barn. He trembled when he heard the sound of footsteps approach the barn.

"Stay away from me!" he cried as drew his cattleman revolver. "I'll kill ya' I swear it you'll live to regret this!"

Suddenly, Jack appeared in the barn entrance and stood there in the moonlight. With his smoking revolver aimed at the leader, Jack slowly stepped forward. The leader had no where to go.

"I suggest you drop it, Mister." He said as pulled cocked back the release trigger. "You won't be hurting anyone anymore."

He shot the leaders gun out of his hand before he could he could get fired on. He was taking no chances. Cocking back the release trigger again, Jack aimed raised his gun at the leaders head.

"Wh – Who are you?" the leader cried as his body shook with fear.

"I'm a Marston." Jack growled. "And you're dead."

A bullet echoed from within the barn, sending many frightened birds flying into the air. Jack emerged from the barn a few moments later, with blood down his face. His revolver was in one hand and he was dragging a body in the other. He looked down at his bloody hands and widened his eyes in horror. He had to stop killing people before he could do something stupid. Washing the blood the off he his hands and face from a troff, Jack returned to his horse, but before he decided to ride back to Bonnie, he an idea.

Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Jack reappear at the ranch gates. He was alive and she couldn't understand how. Rushing over to the young Marston, she went to greet him. She also noticed that Jack had dragged something back with him. She observed his horse as it was dragging five ropes. Each rope had a blood stained body attached to it. She then realised that Jack had brought the gang into town. She looked up at Jack so a mortified look on his face. His skin was pale, his eyes were blood shot red. It was then when realised something. Jack had taken on his Father's dark side.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, but Jack didn't give a response for a few seconds.

"These bodies are for you." he then said breaking the silence between them. "Loot them for what ever they have. You deserve this and not me. They won't trouble you anymore."

Bonnie looked down at the corpses as Jack unhitched them from his horse. With out a reply, Bonnie nodded and watched as Jack rode off out of the ranch. she hoped that he would get to Beecher's Hope safely as there was now telling of what he could do next.

Jack had become an unstable wreck. He was confused and frightened. Who was he? What was he going to do next? He was now heading for the dangerous town of Thieves Landing and because of his mental state, trouble was just around the corner.

**To Be Continued in "Son Of A Legend" Part 3**


	3. Gang War

**Chapter Three **

**Gang War**

**Jack had paid Bonnie MacFarlane a visit for supplies but ended up getting involved in a gun fight up at Warthington Ranch****. Looking down at the dead bodies of his opponents, he flipped out at the fact that he has taken on his Father's dark side. Now, stricken with panic, anger and confusion, an unstable Jack heads for the dangerous lawless town of Thieves Landing. Once there, anything could happen.**

He wasn't thinking straight anymore. His mind was clouded by fear and confusion. He had become mentally blind. A cold sweat had drenched his face. his complexion was a ghostly white along with his blood shot eyes. His breath was heavy as it coincided with a faint growl. His limbs were shaking violently as if he had suffered from deep emotional shock. He couldn't believe that such a small event could push him to limit so easily. Jack had become unstable. He was now deemed a Psychopath. Was it a nervous breakdown? He didn't know.

It had now become the early hours of the morning and the gritty, damp dock town of Thieves Landing came into view. It always rained there constantly which partly gave the town it's gritty reputation. The other thing was that there was no law enforcement which made the town the most dangerous place to go to in New Austin. It was literally dominated by outlaws, criminals, gang members, cattle rustlers and corrupt federals. It was a dimly lit place, with poorly lit lanterns and the odd street lamp here and there. Business there was bad too, but it suited the people just fine.

Unknown to Jack, Thieves Landing had become a shooting ground between two of the most notorious gangs who ever lived in Mexico. There had been rivalry between the two gangs for many years because of numerous things. Mainly it was to do with land and cattle but it escalated to women and family. They then took the disputes to Thieves Landing where a bloody shootout was planned to happen. It was going to be the end of the disputing and both gangs made sure that were going to be no survivors.

Jack reduced his speed as he entered the town, his mind still mentally blocked out from reality. He was heading for the local saloon where he hoped that he could calm down regain his grip on reality. As he approached the Saloon, he dismounted his horse and marched into the saloon without even raising his guard. Luckily the place was empty and quiet with only the barman and two whores being present in the room. Jack took a seat in the corner of the room, placed his head in between his arms, that were on the table. He didn't want to speak to anyone, he just wanted to get his mind back.

He had been sitting there for a goof half an hour as he watched the filth ridden world go by around him. He was oblivious to the presence of three gang members that had just entered the bar. They were apart of the Gaxton Family which were at one end of the dispute. They were a bunch of average ranchers that were forced out of their jobs by the Walton Gang and were bent on vengeance. The middle man had black bushy beard with a tatty whit top hat, matching brown shirt and pants and black boots. He was armed with a Mauser Pistol. The other two men were similarly dressed but were armed with LeMatt revolvers. The man on the right was lager than the other two and the man on the left had an African accent in his voice. They had obviously been recruiting people to join their gang which was why they had members from all over the world.

The three men sat at the bar when two other men entered from the street. They wore the same clothes and were armed with the same weapons. Jack watched as the five men gathered in a circle at bar. Two of the men were loud and had gruff voices as Jack could hear their conversations from the other end of the room.

"The Walton boys are coming." One member said. "Gaxton is holding the southern entrance from The Great Plains. Once they come riding in, we'll fill 'em with lead!"

"Yeah, Gaxton's got this one all worked out." Another member agreed. "Those Walton boys think that they can put an end to us, well they got another thing coming? We're gonna' take back what's ours for sure."

Having heard enough, Jack left the saloon and returned to his horse. He didn't want to get tangled up in the gang fight and decided to ride on out of there. As he returned to his horse, he could hear the sound of a dozen horses approaching from the plains. He looked over towards the direction of the sound. The Walton Boys had already arrived. The leader dismounted his horse and called out to the Gaxton members.

"Hey assholes. We're here and we're ready to put an end to your dick licking ways!"

Suddenly the Gaxton members emerged from the saloon and drew their weapons. The Walton members did the same and both gangs took for cover. everyone in the street, including Jack ran for cover as to avoid getting hit in the cross fire.

"Kill 'em all!" the Gaxton's shouted as they opened fire on the Walton's.

Bullets riddled the street and cut through as they cut through air at blinding speeds. Jack was pinned to the ground. the sound of gunfire and screaming raced through his ears. The familiar stench of blood and gun smoke was gut wrenching. He had to do something about it. as he lay there, his mind began to slip back into the darkness of his conscious. He was losing it again.

By now, three Walton Members were dead. The other five had separated themselves amongst the buildings and other objects for cover. the Gaxton members had lost four men and had only had three men remaining. They were holding their ground at the saloon, but none of them knew of what was about to happen next.

His thoughts pushed aside once again, Jack stood up and drew his revolver and repeater rife. He then unknowingly marched right out into the middle of crossfire and began to fire at both sides. He had became a relentless killing machine. He was firing in a trance like state. Rapidly shooting in both directions, Jack knocked down each side, one by one. The surviving gang members couldn't believe what they were seeing. How could one man take down two deadly families in one round. As unbelievable as it seemed, Jack was winning.

"I don't know who this boy is, but he ain't no man I ever seen?" the Gaxton leader cried as signalled his boys to scram. "Let's get out of here boys? We've got our point across!"

The remaining Gaxton members reached for their horses and fled the scene. As for the Walton Gang, no one survived. Standing there, completely cracked and with two smoking guns, Jack walked away. It happened again. he unleashed the full killer in him. he was now pushed over the edge. Slowly looking down at his guns, Jack's heart began to heave. He didn't know what he was going to next. Was he going to have a stress induced panic attack? Or was he going to go on a rampage. Losing his balance to shock, Jack fell to his knees and began to scream in pain. He had been shot in his left rib cage during the crossfire and he was bleeding all over the street. He then knew that had to get to Beecher's Hope swiftly if he was ever going to survive the early ours of the morning.

As he hobbled over towards his horse, he could hear the sound of the thunder rolling in from the west. A storm was coming in and the young Marston would have to get a move on. Mounting his horse, Jack winched as he tried to position himself on his saddle.

"Work you damb Neg!" he cried as he galloped off towards the Great Plains.

As he raced along the dusty road, the rain came down. He began to fade in and out of consciousness as he was losing a lot a blood per minute. Beecher's Hope sat on top of the hill by Broken Tree. It was quite a ride, but Jack had to make it.


	4. From Blood To Ash

**Chapter Four **

**From Blood To Ashes**

**Jack Marston had entered the town of Thieves Landing, only to get himself involved in a gang war between two rival families. On the verge of a mental breakdown, Jack destroyed the two families, which ended him up with a bulled I his rib cage. Now wounded, he makes a last run up towards Beecher's Hope to desperately save his life and his soul.**

The storm headed for east of the country, battering West Elizabeth with it's torrential rain and mighty wind speeds. Fork lightning riddled the skies, striking the Great Plains in many patches. Small bush fires surrounded the dusty roads that lead towards Tall Trees and Blackwater. Another strike hit's the Manzanita Trading Post, then a third strike hits the small plain of Broken Tree. It was the worst storm that the country had faced in many years.

Caught in the chaos of it all, Jack Marston rode on as he tried to reach the plains of Beecher's Hope. He was losing more blood by the minute, causing the injured man to lose energy and consciousness at a steady pace. Using all of his might, Jack pushed on, fighting the pain and the exhaustion as kept up the speed that he was at. He had just passed The Old Wreck Of Serendipity, which usually provided a landmark on the map. It also meant that Beecher's Hope was just over the next pass.

Jack appeared to have slipped back into reality again as he displayed a smile when he saw hill.

"I'm gonna make it." he murmured. "I'm gonna make it! Come on horse! Stop dillydallying and work!"

His horse heaved heavily as it struggled to get up the hill. The continuous rainfall had caused the ground to become think and muddy. As he climbed half way up the hill, another lighting strike appeared in the distance. Jack's grin began to fade. The lighting had come from the position of his home. Finally reaching the top of the hill, Jack made it to his home, but his fears were instantly confirmed. The lighting had struck his house and it was now burning out of control. The fire was wild. There was no way that he could put it out with water.

In exhaustion, Jack fell off his horse and landed in a heap on the wet ground. His heart sank, his lips began to quiver, his fists were shaking. He could no longer feel the pain of his pullet wound. The real pain was in his heart. He sat there and watched as his family legacy burnt away infront of him. He had finally reached breaking point. He had let his father down.

"NOOO!" he screamed into the air, slamming his fists violently into the mud. "This cant be happening! Why me, Lord! If I have sinned then strike me down! I don't want to live anymore!"

And that, Jack began to cry. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he buried his head in the mud. It had finally happened. He had finally suffered a breakdown. With his mind in tatters, Jack was unaware that he was being carried towards a near by barn which wasn't struck by the lightning.

"We got to get you out of the rain." Came a soft, familiar voice. "And then I'll remove that bullet from your body."

Jack looked up to see a drenched Bonnie MacFarlane star over him. she was wrapping a small piece of cloth around his wound and sealed it tightly, stopping the blood. Jack gazed at her with despair in his eyes. His face streaked with dirt at tears. For once, he felt completely helpless and useless. He felt ashamed to be John Marston's son.

"There you are." Bonnie said as she finished fixing him up. "Lucky for us, this barn's still standing."

"It's gone." Jack spluttered. "It's all gone. My mind, my home, my name. Everything."

"I knew I shouldn't of let you go on your own." Bonnie replied worryingly. "I saw that look on your face when you left Warthington Ranch. You were confused, angry and scared all at once. Luckily I was only a day behind you."

"Why are doing this for me?" Jack said as he began to wipe his eyes. "Don't you see that I deserve all this? I've become a killer. My Father's killing streak is my killing streak now. I never wanted to turn out like him when he was working with those government agents. I wanted to be a rancher, and I failed him."

Bonnie leant towards Jack, and rested his head in her shoulder. As the rain continued, Bonnie held Jack in her arms in the shelter of the barn. She had to look after him. He had no home, no family and hardly any friends. She cared about him.

"It's Okay Jack. It's going to be okay from now on." Bonnie assured him as Jack sobbed away. "I'm going to take care of you from now on. You can still be a good rancher and live the rest of your life the way you want it to be."

"How?" Jack asked as he looked up at her. "My home is burning away out there?"

"You're going to come and live with me on my ranch." Bonnie replied. "I'm going to make my self responsible for helping you get your life back"

"Why would you do this for me?" Jack asked as the shock began to lift from his body.

"Because I care about you." Bonnie explained. "The same way your Father cared about me, my father and my home. He may of wasted his life with those Government pigs, but I'm sure not going to let you waste yours. You're a great guy, Jack. Your father would be proud of you."

Jack nodded in response as he stared at the floor. He then looked up a Bonnie and displayed a smile of relief.

"Thank you." he said as he leant himself up against the wall of the barn.

Bonnie sat next to him, and put her arm around his shoulder. She watched as Jack began to drift off out of consciousness. He was tired but he had also lost a lot of blood which meant that he could be out for days. Using her body for heat, Bonnie held Jack and tried to keep him warm. She wasn't going to let him die. To her, he was the spitting image of man she had once admired.

The began continued until 4am when it had finally ceased. The sun began to rise over the Flat Iron Lake as dawn finally arrived. Bonnie emerged from the barn and inhaled the fresh morning breeze. She the began to smell smoke as the charcoal remains of the ranch sat to the left of her. It was indeed, as sad, heart breaking site and she hoped that Jack would never be awake to see it.

A few moments later, she re-emerged from the barn, with Jack, who was barely conscious enough to even walk. She sat him down at the back of her wagon and placed his black duster coat over him his cold pale body.

"Don't worry, Mister Marston." She said as she climbed up onto the wagon stall. "I know a shortcut."

Clapping the reigns, they headed off for the main road towards the Pacific Union Camp. There, there was a small river crossing that would take them into Hennigan's Stead. It would be a bumpy ride cross the countryside, but if meant that they could avoid the hell hole that was Thieves Landing, then there was no other way. Jack seemed to be fading within every minute. Time was running out.

After five hours of ploughing through the rocky terrain, they had finally arrived at MacFarlane's Ranch. Bonnie pulled into town and stopped the wagon outside of the house. Fellow farmers arrived to assist Bonnie in moving Jack into the house. He wasn't heavy, but he began to bleed again.

"Get him upstairs, quickly!" Bonnie shouted. "I'll go and get the doctor over here."

Another hour passed by as the doctor appeared from one of the bedrooms. Bonnie paced up and down the landing as she waited for the doctors verdict on Jack's condition.

"Well Doctor?" Bonnie asked, fearing the worst.

"Jack will live, Miss MacFarlane." The doctor replied. "He has lost a lot of blood, but you were lucky to get him here as fast as you could. Any longer, and he would've died from loss of blood."

"Oh thank you doctor." Bonnie smiled with relief. "When will he be up on his feet?"

"Not for a few days, I'm afraid." The doctor replied. "He is severely exhausted and de-hydrated. Also, I have discovered that he has suffered from a minor breakdown. His mind is not all that it seems at the moment. Take care of him won't you?"

"I will." Bonnie replied as she escorted the doctor out of the house. "Thanks again."

Bonnie stepped into Jack's room. She couldn't help but feel tearful as she saw him lying there peacefully in his bed. He was covered in bandages with blood patches and stitches. Some colour had returned to his skin but he was still very pale. Bonnie took a seat beside him and held his hand.

"You did, Jack." She whispered into his ear. "You beat the blood, the pain, the pressure. You're a Marston alright."

And with that, she leant over him and kissed him on the forehead, before leaving him to rest. She had work to attend to on the ranch and she couldn't wait to see Jack live his dream once more.


	5. A Second Chance

**Epilogue**

**A Second Chance**

**Beecher's Hope has gone and Jack has nothing left to live for, but luckily for him, he has a friend in need. Bonnie MacFarlane has taken him back to MacFarlane's Ranch, where she plans to look after him until he can get his life back on track. Three months later, Jack is back on his feet and is ready to begin his new life. This is the final chapter.**

The sun shone it's beautiful rays onto the glorious, friendly homestead of MacFarlane's Ranch. Every man and woman was out and about in the street getting on with their daily jobs. Standing out on the porch of the MacFarlane's House was Jack Marston. He was now a new, happy, healthy and a bright spirited rancher after his ordeal three months ago. Bonnie looked after him when he needed her the most. Now thanks to her, he had a second chance at being the rancher that he always wanted to be. He wore his Father's ranching clothes which he had kept with him for many years. He never really had gotten a chance to wear them since his Father's death and felt that he deserved to wear them in his honour. Standing behind him was Bonnie MacFarlane. She loved having Jack's company as she always lived alone since her Father died. She never married like originally planned to and she hardly had any friends. Placing her hands on Jack's shoulders, she greeted him with one of her beautiful smiles. Jack looked back at her and tilted his hat.

"What is it today then?" he said. "I could always go out on another cattle drive for you?" 

"No that's quite alright, Jack." Bonnie replied. "We should be fine for a few days. Why don't you go on over and break those new American standard breads that were sold to us this morning?"

"Sure thing." Jack agreed. "Then I'm making us lunch."

"Well it's your turn anyway." Bonnie joked as she watched Jack walk down the street.

She stood there in the doorway and began to think to herself as she watched Jack show his skills in the horse pen. She loved him. She loved seeing how happy he was, she loved his company and she loved how he always seemed to be different from all the other men that she had met. He had become a true gentleman and a true Marston. She would always often think back to what could've been. Jack could've been an murderous outlaw or could've even committed suicide. She liked the feeling of rescuing him that being rescued herself. She felt that it was her way of repaying John after all things that he had done for her. Sure she was only five years older than Jack, but he resembled the sort of man that she had been looking for to spend the rest of her life with. Unfortunately, Jack wasn't that man, but he was family to her now. And that was all that mattered.

The End.

**I know that the ending was a little short but hopefully it will pave way for a sequel , all depending on the reviews that I get. Please tell me what you think as this is my first successful fan fic on Red Dead Redemption. Thanks.**


End file.
